Mobile devices, such as cellular telephones for example, draw power from a battery, or batteries. As power is consumed, batteries must be recharged or replaced. A goal among mobile device designers and a desire among mobile device users is longer batter life. Another goal among mobile device designers and a desire among mobile device users is to increase the functionality of mobile devices. The problem however, is that the more functions a mobile device is capable of performing, the more power drawn from its battery, thus decreasing battery life.